This application claims priority to British Patent Application Serial No. 9804948.9, filed Mar. 10, 1998, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a fuel cap for a filler neck of a tank such as the fuel tank of a motor vehicle of the type in which lugs on the fuel cap are brought into engagement with complimentary formations on the filler neck by relative angular movement about the central axis of the filler neck. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to fuel caps of the type having a bayonet connection to the filler neck.
In recent years, there has been a tendency to design fuel caps of the type described above so as to minimize the range of angular movement of the fuel cap to cause full engagement with the filler neck. This has created a risk that a user may inadvertently fail to secure the fuel cap properly with the result that it could become dislodged when the vehicle is in motion.
According to the invention, a fuel cap of the type described above has a compression spring adapted to engage with the filler neck so as to cause outward movement of the fuel cap relative to the filler neck in the event that the lugs on the fuel cap are not in engagement with the complimentary formations on the filler neck.
If the fuel cap is of the type which normally lies flush with the adjacent surface of the vehicle body when secured, the compression spring may be arranged to cause displacement of the fuel cap to a position which is visibly proud of the vehicle body. Similarly, if the fuel cap is located behind a flap which, when closed, lies flush with the adjacent surface of the vehicle body, the spring may be arranged to cause outward displacement of the fuel cap to such an extent that the flap cannot be closed.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.